


Gravity

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Beca meets a girl at a bar





	Gravity

“Did it hurt?” The soft-spoken question causes Beca to lift her gaze to face a girl with bright blue eyes.

“Excuse me?” she managed to splutter, grasping on to her virgin mojito. If Blue-Eyes was about to say  _ when you fell down from heaven _ , she swore she was out of here. She would just text Amy that she wasn't feeling well and she'd go back home to wallow in exam week misery like she'd been doing for the past eight days. Hell, she hadn't even wanted to come to this bar in the first place, but the Tasmanian could be very convincing when she wanted to be. Also, she had taken Beca’s English Lit 101 textbook hostage until she had agreed to go out with her, and though Beca could easily have asked Stacie for hers, she really wanted her own back. So, here she was, so caught up in her own thoughts that she nearly missed Blue-Eyes’ answer.

“When you fell when you were walking in. You fell flat on your face!” 

Oh.  _ That _ .

“You saw that?” Beca asked, feeling her face get warmer. She was absolutely positive she had to look like a tomato right now, and the idea of a random sinkhole opening up beneath her sounded more appealing than it should. 

“Well, yeah, everyone did.” Blue-Eyes managed to state it so positively that Beca considered pinching herself to check she wasn't dreaming. When she didn't respond, the other girl’s expression turned apologetic, and she added: “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pointed that out, should I?” Large puppy-dog pupils stared at her, and for a reason Beca couldn't really understand, she didn't just scowl and walk away like she usually would. Instead, she tried to match Blue-Eyes’ upbeat tone in her reply.

“Oh, that, right. Yeah, no, I'm completely fine!” A nervous giggle escaped her throat. What was going on with her? Rebecca Lynn Mitchell did  _ not  _ giggle. She never had, and she never would. 

“So what brings you here?” Blue-Eyes asked, sliding onto the barstool next to Beca. Swallowing a sarcastic comment about asking permission before taking a seat, Beca replied: “Oh, I'm just waiting for my friend…”

Just then, Amy came barging through the door with a lot of ruckus and an unsurprisingly large amount of Australian bravado. 

“...Amy.” Blue-Eyes’ head snapped into the direction of the commotion, a smile appearing on her lips.

“Seems like quite the woman. Well, if you're feeling like it,” she replied as she pulled a pen out of God knows where, “call me.” She scribbled something on a napkin and handed it to Beca, kissing her cheek as she got up to leave. A phone number, signed  _ Chloe _ .

“Getting your flirt on, hey?” Amy asked, taking the seat Chloe had just been occupying. 

“Shut up, Amy.”

“You gonna call her?”

“Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing in this fandom, this had been hanging out on my hard drive for much too long.


End file.
